


coming out to Stanley barber

by Ihateyouandyourmum



Series: ianowt fanfics [2]
Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Syd needs a hug, stan is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateyouandyourmum/pseuds/Ihateyouandyourmum
Summary: coming out is a nerve wracking experience, even when you're almost 100% sure the person you're coming out to won't care one bit
Relationships: Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak
Series: ianowt fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	coming out to Stanley barber

you see, you'd think telling the weird neighbor boy who you knew (but didn't really know) most of your life about you having weird powers that you inherited off your dad, who's like, dead, would be harder than telling Stanley barber that you're gay. 

  
I mean for God sake syndey, you fucked the boy? I dont think you can get more close up and personal than have a guys dick all up inside you, or having them eat you out, well actually maybe that makes it more awkward?? 

  
hey stanley remember that time we had wild, also really awkward sex? well I felt absolutely nothing in it because im only into WOMEN. oh god that makes it sound like Stanley's the one who turned her gay

to be fair stanley prooobbabblly already knew syd wasn't straight, I mean did she seem straight? Dyke energy, from a mile off. 

okay at this point this just counts as stalling, the more you overthinking telling someone you like girls while stood in front of their house, hoping some god or something pushes you in, the creepier it gets.

"hey syd, ya good out there?" ah well maybe there is a god.

"um, yeah, stan, I need to...?" sentences, maybe, yeah. "talk to you??" why did I make that a question????

"sure, come in i guess, my dads not gonna be back for a few hours"

  
stans house smelled mostly of stan, whatever that meant, which made sense since he was the only one who lived there for most of the month. no matter what time of the day it was the house was dark, bar the overwhelmingly yellow and unnatural lighting that you couldn't tell if was homely or like a fly getting pulled into the light only to get zapped. and the furniture looked like it hadn't been replaced in 30 years, and smelled blatantly of weed from one of Stanley's last smoking sessions that Syd which shed taken part in so she wouldn't be so fucking high strung right now because she really can't explode in stans house, his dad would gut him quite literally.

a record starts to play in the background, vaguely registering as the familiar tones of blood witch, probably on a cd that he either burnt it onto or acquired from some dodgy backstreet guy who burnt it on there for him. but she wasn't reallt focusing on that. 

this really shouldnt be this hard, the master of zero fucks is gonna give a fuck about you liking women? get a grip.

"sooooooooo, what did you want to talk about?"   
so theres stan, who's somehow scared the crap out of her because she forgot he was there, in his own fucking house being shes an i d i o t and hes staring at her and he has that stupid grin and fluffy hair and its her friend stanley who could reallt quickly think she was even more a fucking weirdo because who the hell has super powers? anger issues? and likes women? if she wasnt low enough on the fucking high school hierarchy yet this was just taking the fucking cake, who drew the cards for her deck at birth? saran himself.

suddenly there's a pair of hands gripping her shoulders and bringing her back from wherever that was, oh god she can't breathe, why is the world tightening around her. and then...

pop.

the sound around her comes back, Stanley's asking her if she's okay, in a softer voice than she's used to, they're say on the sofa together, her legs feel wobbly, like she collapsed and he had to pull her to sit down, and shes crying but she can't remember when she started and its really fucking shit.

"are you okay now?" 

"I-i" 

and they stay like that a bit longer until the rest of the room stops being a big horrible blur thats too overwhelming to think about, her face tucked up against Stanley's cardigan, only making her feel worse for what shes about to tell him.

"I think I like w-women?" whether that was a weight off her shoulders or a drop of her stomach, the only clear thing here is that this was the most vulnerable you could get with Sydney novak except maybe if you sent a team of ninjas to spy on her crying herself to sleep at night.

"that it?" WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT IT!? but then stanley laughed, "I already knew syd, have you seen the way you look at dina" now it was her turn to flush red, wasn't the reaction she was looking for but it would do, so yeah, a weight off her shoulders, maybe not worth stressing that much about, now she's jsut exhaustedly leaning into stans chest, wishing she could sleep for a thousand years.

"so im guessing that means you'll never like me back?" 

"im sorry stan" and she was, she really actually was because he was a lot cooler than she'd thought for years. and now she felt like fucking crying again.

"hey its fine, we're probably better as friends anyway, you cant date your superhero mentor can you?" she acrually snorted at that one, worry seeping off more in waves, weeks of stressing over nothing, typical, he could have at least put on some theatrics for this.

"however, we do kinda need to clean this room before my dad comes back..."

and then for the first time syd registered the room, most of the loose objects, books and videos and glasses had been thrown randomly while she had been having a panic attack by a surge of her powers that she just hadn't noticed whe she was out of it.

crap

this was going to be a job and a half to clean up,

thanks dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am sad they cancelled this masterpiece before it got a chance
> 
> anyway follow me on twitter and cry about it with me cause I don't think ill ever get over ianowt not having a proper ending, or even a second season when the fandom is too small for me to even supplement my sadness with copious amounts of fanfiction @robynofsorrows


End file.
